Taking The Last Chance
by PowerOfThePenName
Summary: Blake and Ruby realize it might be their last chance alone for a while, and make use of the time properly.


_**Another comm, just a little one this time, to celebrate the start of the new volume. Also in this case Ruby's birthday. Happy birthday to her, she's great and deserves to be happy. Blake has a D, and they do it in a train station bathroom. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"We're going to go to Atlas. Can you believe it? Well we have to go to Argus first, but still, after that, Atlas!" Ruby asks, "Ohh I bet they have so much cool stuff. Some super cool new weapons and robots and stuff." She says excitedly as they walk through the train station.

"I'm sure. I never thought I'd visit Atlas personally. Ilia is from there, but it's not exactly the most faunus friendly of countries, though it seems the huntsman academy doesn't discriminate." Blake says as she walks with her.

"Yeah, Ironwood wouldn't do that. Still, I'm sure we're gonna have a great time."

"Even with all the monsters and the cold? What makes you so sure?" She asks with a small smile. It wasn't that she was trying to be a pessimist, she was just generally curious. Ruby always had a way of finding the best of a situation that could make things seem better.

"Well for one like I said, all the cool stuff." She says, "But also, cause we're going together." She smiles up at her. "I know we'll have a good time as long as I've got you with me."

Blake smiles a bit bigger at that and blushes just a bit. "You're very sweet you know that?" She says.

"Be sweeter with some sugar." She says with a bit of a smirk.

"I can tell you've been taking lessons from Yang." Blake chuckles and leans down, giving her a kiss.

Ruby kisses her back for a moment before she pulls away. "Well if it keeps getting me kisses I'm gonna keep taking lessons."

"You do know that if you want kisses, all you have to do is ask, right?"

"So if I wanted another one now..." Ruby trails off.

"You'd have to say please."

Ruby pouts for a moment before giving her a wide-eyed look. "Pleeeaassseee." She draws it out in a slight whine.

Blake chuckles at that and leans in and kisses her again, deeper this time, and longer. She moves her hands to Ruby's hips and feels Ruby wrap her arms around her neck. Letting herself go with it she stepped in, feeling Ruby step back until they bumped into the wall, Ruby's back hitting it as she slipped her tongue into her mouth. Her heart began to beat faster as the rest of the world fell away and there was only the two of them.

Once she did break the kiss she was breathing heavy and blushing, noticing Ruby doing the same. Looking around her faunus ears twitched, but she didn't seem to sense anyone watching them. People getting a bit passionate was probably common at a train station, lots of emotional goodbyes and such. "Got a little carried away there." She says.

"Yeah." Ruby nods. "It's good though, I liked it. Plus it might be out last chance for a bit. We're about to get on that train, head to Argus, and from there we'll probably take a boat or airship to Atlas. Might be our last moment alone."

"Our last..." Blake thinks for a moment. If this really was going to be their last moment alone for who knows how long, then there was definitely something she wanted to do, even if it was here. "Follow me." She says and takes Ruby's hand, beginning to walk.

"Alright. Um, where to?" Ruby asks, letting Blake lead her.

"You'll see." She says as she walks, moving through the place and past people, heading for a more remote area, occupied more by people stuck in a delay who were going to be here a while. Walking through she found the place, pushing the door open and heading in. Looking around she didn't see anyone inside, fortunately, and then turned and locked the door, despite it being a public place.

"Okay... we're in a bathroom." Ruby says, "Why are we-" She's cut off as Blake turns back to her and kisses her deeply, putting one hand on her cheek and the other on her hip. She's surprised but quickly adjusts and returns the kiss, moaning into it a bit when Blake's tongue pushes into her mouth. "So we uh, we're gonna make out in a bathroom?" She asks as they part again.

"Actually..." Blake leans down to her ear, "I was thinking of doing a bit more than making out."

"A bit mo-" Ruby's eyes go wide as she realizes what Blake means. "Here?" She asks, "But we're in public."

"We don't have to, but if this is our last chance to be together I definitely want to make the most of it." She says into her ear as she presses in close, now moving both hands over Ruby's body.

"But we're in a train station, in public. You locked the door but they could still hear."

"Maybe they will if you don't keep quiet." Blake says, "Maybe they'll hear all those sexy moans you make and know exactly what is going on in here."

Ruby blushed deeply at that but also felt a warmth forming somewhere else inside of her. "People... would know what I was doing." She says, "What we were doing."

Blake grins at that admittedly unexpected reaction. "Ruby..." She says, "Does that turn you on?"

"W-well I mean, doing that, with you, of course that-"

"No, I think the idea of having to keep quiet turns you on. The risk of somebody knowing what you're doing." She says, whispering into her ear as she begins to kiss at her jaw. "Do you have a bit of a public kink?"

"I um, well, maybe it, oh, is a little exciting." She admits as she tilts her head a bit to make things easier for Blake.

"That'll make things easier." She says and begins to pull at the strings on Ruby's corset, loosening it and pushing her back a little until she bumped into the wall of a stall, somewhat similar to the position they'd been in before. Moving her head she kissed her deeply as she pulled her top down a bit to expose her breasts, one hand groping them as the other moved down to her leg and then up her skirt, giving her ass a squeeze before moving around between her legs and beginning to rub her through her panties.

Ruby moans into the kiss as she feels Blake's tongue push into her mouth, wrapping her arms around her and holding her close. She doesn't fight it as her hands begin to grope her and tease her, even spreading her legs a bit to give her easier access. Maybe the idea of someone hearing them was a little exciting, but much more she just really liked being with Blake.

"We mmm, we uh, need to meet the others." She says into the kiss, "Don't have much time."

"Guess we'll have to be quick then." Blake says and moves down a bit, kissing and sucking on her neck how she knew she liked it while pressing firmer with her fingers between her legs. As soon as she did she felt one hand leave her as Ruby covered her mouth to muffle a moan. For a moment she kept that up before moving down further, finding Ruby's unattended breast and sucking on it, swirling her tongue around the nipple and flicking over it a bit.

She can feel Ruby squirm a bit and hear the muffled moans she lets out into her hand as she works her over. Sure they didn't have long, but she was certainly going to make sure Ruby thoroughly enjoyed herself by the time they were done. It may not have been enough time for everything she wanted to do, like get on her knees and taste her, or have Ruby on her knees sucking her off, but she wasn't going to skimp on making sure it was good for them both.

Then Ruby's hands move and suddenly she's feeling a touch on her ears that causes her to tense up instinctively for a moment before relaxing into it and continuing. They were quite sensitive, sending a jolt through her whole body at first touch and then easing into an exhilarating, and even arousing, sensation.

She moves her hand as she begins to feel a wet spot on Ruby's panties, pulling them to the side and touching her directly, rubbing her lower lips and getting her fingers wet as well. With Ruby's hands on her ears now she can hear the gasp she lets out, and the soft moan that follows it. Then she moves up, back to her neck, sucking on it a bit and then biting down just as she pushes two fingers into her, earning a cry of pleasure as she does. She kisses up her neck to her ear as she fingers her, moving her hand back and forth. "Gods, you're so wet already." She says.

"I ung, whose fault is... ahh, is that?" Ruby asks through panting breaths and moans.

"Ohh, feisty huh?" She nips at her ear. "You ready for it then?"

"Gods yes, please!" Ruby begs and rolls her hips into Blake's hand.

"Alright then." Blake pulls back and bit and takes her hand out of Ruby, bringing her glistening wet fingers to her lips and sucking on them, looking her in the eyes as she did so. Then she reaches down and undoes her pants, pushing them down to her ankles along with her underwear, letting her already hard shaft spring free.

She quickly moves in and kisses Ruby again deeply, slipping her tongue into her mouth. Reaching down she grabs her ass with both hands and lifts her up, letting Ruby wrap her arms and legs around her. She moves her hips a bit, lining up with Ruby's slit and pushing, only to slip and rub her length along her slit and over her clit. Even if Ruby does seem to enjoy it, it's not what she's after. Lining up again she pushes her hips forward and slowly begins to slide into her.

She breaks the kiss, leaning her forehead against Ruby's as she slowly pushes into her, both of them breathing heavy. It was slow, intentionally so, and she smirked a bit as Ruby groaned and rolled her hips, trying to get her to push in faster. Even so she kept up her pace until she was fully inside of her. "Gods you feel so good." She says.

"You too." Ruby says and kisses her, moving one hand up to her ears again. "Now please, just do me!"

"I suppose we do need to hurry." She says and pulls back before thrusting into her again. While she starts with a slow pace she fairly quickly begins to pick up speed, rolling her hips faster with each thrust in and leaning into Ruby who was supported by the wall as she did. Soon she was going at quite the pace, pushing into her again and again.

Ruby moaned out in pleasure as Blake pounded into her. She couldn't even think of whether someone would hear them or not anymore, all thoughts not regarding Blake screwing her into a wall were long since forced out of her head. Holding on tight she wrapped her legs more around Blake and rolled her hips into each thrust as best she could, clutching at her eagerly. When Blake's head moved to her neck once more she tilted her head back to give her more room, eyes closed in pleasure as she moans out. It was clear Blake was trying to hit her most sensitive spots and get her there as quickly as possible, and it was working too.

"Gah, Blake, so... ahhh." She moans out.

"Me... too." Blake says and moves again, kissing her lips before lavishing attention on her neck, dragging her teeth over it lightly. It was always a sensitive spot for her and she was going to do everything she could to push her over the edge. She was approaching her own end faster than she'd thought, but she would make sure Ruby got there first. With that in mind she picked up the pace, rolling her hips more as she thrust into her.

Fortunately for her it wasn't long before Ruby reached her peak. She clung to Blake and pulled her into a deep kiss, moaning into it as she dug her heels into her back and rolled her hips while pleasure surged through her. Her body tensed up and muscles tightened, her eyes screwed shut in pleasure as she came. Having already been close this was more than enough to send Blake over as well. Returning the kiss eagerly she thrust hard into her a few more times before burying herself completely inside of her and letting loose, her cock twitching as she shot her load into her.

They stayed like that for few moments as they came down from their high. The kiss continued, but shifted from something passionate and desperate, to something much softer and more tender. Eventually it broke and she pressed her forehead to Ruby's, looking her in the eyes as they caught their breath. "So, how was that?"

"Awesome." Ruby says, and gives her a soft kiss again.

"Can you stand?" She asks.

"Yeah, think so." She nods and then unwraps her legs from Blake, who pulls out of her and sets her down.

"So, we really should go. The others are waiting." She says.

"I know." Blake says and reaches up, brushing some of her hair back. "I love you." She says.

"I love you too." Ruby says. "And that was a lot of fun." She grins.

"It was." Blake says as she pulls her pants up, getting dressed again.

"But um, I kind of need to get cleaned up. Think you could go first, and I'll clean up and meet you with the others? I don't wanna split up but... yeah."

"I get you." Blake says, "Too bad though, you're all adorable in the afterglow."

"I'm always adorable." She says with a grin.

Blake laughs a bit at that. "Okay, true." She kisses her softly again, feeling Ruby return it, before stepping back and looking her up and down. "How about I just wait outside?"

"You've got Ilia and Sun and people to say bye to." Ruby says, "Just go. I like being all cuddly after we do it too, but now isn't the time. We can cuddle on the train."

"Right. I'll see you in a few." She says and turns and heads back towards the door. She unlocks it and looks back one time at Ruby, who smiles at her and makes a shooing motion. Shaking her head a bit she steps out, leaving Ruby to clean herself up. Cuddling on the train huh? Well she was looking forward to that ride a little more now. It was bound to be a good one, as long as they were together.

* * *

 _ **So there was that, hope you enjoyed it. If you want a comm of your own Pm me here or I'm on tumblr by the same name. Thanks for reading, please leave a review, and have a nice day.**_


End file.
